GAJE
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.
1. Threesome?

**GAJE**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimare: Naruto and all of it's character belong to MK *plak* Maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Yaoi? dan seperti judulnya yaitu Gaje**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.**

**A/N: Kembali bersama saya~ RoSe Lapucell si Author stress nan bejad binti sinting dengan fic berjudul GAJE seperti Authornya~**

**Kenapa judul fic ini gaje? karena saya gak dapat inspirasi buat judulnya, jadi saya cuman make kata yang terlintas di kepala saya XD**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya~**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter satu: Threesome?**

Siang itu, dapat kita dengar sebuah suara yang sangat mencurigakan di markas Akatsuki. Tepatnya dari kamar Trio Kuek-Kuek, maksud saya adalah Trio Senpai-Kouhai. Alias dari kamarnya Sasori-Deidara-Tobi.

Orang pertama yang melewati kamar itu adalah Pein, sang leader bertampang preman pasar. Eits! Ngapain lu ngelempar majalah PleiBoi ke muka gue Pein? Gue gak butuh majalah kayak begituan! Di komputer gue udah- upss, lebih baik kita kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Ughh! Ngg! Ah! Ha~" Itulah suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Pein yang kebetulan lewat pun langsung saja menempelkan telinganya ke pintu tersebut.

Selidik cari selidik(?) di ketahui bahwa pemilik suara tersebut adalah Deidara. Sang teroris yang tak jelas apa jenis kelaminnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?" Tanya suara lainnya, yang diketahui suara milik Sasori.

"Uhhn, iya... un. Rasanya enak~" Jawab Deidara, dan dari nada bicaranya diketahui bahwa dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu" Kata Sasori

"Huwaaa~ Curang! Kenapa cuman Sasori-senpai aja! Tobi kan juga mau coba~!" Kali ini terdengar suara rengekan Tobi dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Hmm? Tobi juga mau coba? Boleh aja sih, tapi hati-hati ya" Kata Sasori mengiizinkan Tobi untuk menggantikannya dalam aktifitas yang sedang ia lakukan.

"HOOOREEE!" Teriak Tobi super lebay.

"Begini caranya Tob. Pertama-tama, Tobi duduk di atas Deidara, terus lakukanlah secara perlahan" Kata Sasori menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Tobi.

"Iya Senpai~! Tobi ngerti!" Jawab si Tobi penuh semangat.

Semenit kemudian, terdengarlah suara rintihan(?) Deidara.

"Ugh! Ah! To, Tobi. Pelan ah! Sedikit ha!" Begitulah suara rintihan Deidara.

"Aduh Tobi~ Kamu terlalu cepat, terus kurangi tenagamu. Liat tuh, Deidara jadi kesakitan" Kali ini terdengar suara Sasori yang kelihatannya panik.

"Ma, maafin Tobi-senpai! Tobi akan mencoba untuk pelan sedikit!" Jawab si Tobi.

'_Ugh, sebenarnya mereka lagi ngapain sih?'_ Tanya batinya Pein yang pikirannya sudah lari keman-mana.

Dan sepertinya, pengupingnya jadi bertambah. Sekarang tidak hanya ada Pein, melainkan Konan, Hidan, Itachi & Zetsu. Dan kalau kita perhatikan secara seksama, kita bisa melihat adanya dua garis berwarna merah yang mengalir (cukup) deras dari hidungya Pein, Hidan & Itachi. Kenapa Konan dan Zetsu tidak memiliki dua garis merah yang mengalir dari hidung? Itu karena mereka berdua baru saja datang.

Kembali ke SasoDeiTobi. Tampaknya 'aktifitas' yang mereka lakukan sudah cukup jauh. Hal itu terbukti dengan suara ritihan Deidara yang selanjutnya.

"Ah...ha... Da... Danna... un... Aku dah gak kuat lagi!" Rintih Deidara.

"Sabar Dei, sebentar lagi Tobi selesai kok" Jawab si Sasori.

"Ta... tapi aku dah ah! Gak kuat, un! Sa... sama Danna... ugh aja, un. To... Tobi, gak bener ah!un" Sahut Deidara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tobi, gantian" Kata Sasori dengan nada memerintah.

"Hee? Tapi Tobi kan baru sebentar! Sedangkan Sasori-senpai kan udah dari tadi malam!" Rengek si Tobi.

'_Wad de? Dah dari tadi malam? Ternyata Sasori kuat juga ya'_ Kata batinnya si Pein yang pikirannya sudah ngeres dari dulu. Aduh Pein~ apalagi nih! Ngapain lu ngelempar doujin 1827 punya Konan ke gue! Gue ogah baca Seme!18! Ehem! Mari kita kembali ke SasoDeiTobi.

"Ayolah Tob, gak kasian apa kamu ngeliat Deidara?" Tanya Sasori ke kouhainya tersebut.

"Uh, kasian sih." Jawab si Tobi, dan tampaknya Tobi sedang berpikir keras dari balik topengnya "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan Dei-senpai! Tobi mau gantian sama Sasori-senpai" Jawab si Tobi sedikit kecewa.

"Makasih Tob" Jawab Sasori.

"Nah, Deidara. Gimana rasanya?" Tanya Sasori lagi,

"Ugh, i... iya, un. Lebih enak dari si Tobi, un" Jawab Deidara.

"Boo, mentang-mentang Tobi masih pemula dalam hal begituan" Kata Tobi dengan nada kecewa. Dan kalau kita bisa melihat ke dalam kamar tersebut sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Tobi pundung di pojokan.

"Jangan sedih dong Tob, buat pemula kamu udah lumayan kok" Kata Sasori berusaha menghibur Tobi.

"Em... emang lumayan sih, un. Ta... tapi tenaganya gak nanggung-nanggung" Sambung Deidara, dan tampaknya nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Iya~ Tobi tau. Eh? Dah seledai ya Senpai?" Tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Iya, un. Aku dah ngerasa enakan kok, un" Jawab si Deidara.

'_Merasa enakan? Emang tadi lagi ngapain sih?'_ Tanya batinnya Pein yang tampaknya dua garis merah dari hidungnya sudah berhenti mengalir, begitu juga dengan Hidan & Itachi. Dan sepertinya Konan & Zetsu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Iya, lagian kasian si Deidara. Punggungnya udah merah gara-gara kelamaan di kerokkin" Sahut si Sasori.

GUBRAK.

Hanya itu suara yang terdengar dari luar kamar tersebut. Dan kita bisa melihat bahwa Pein, Hidan & Itachi sudah tumbang karena kaget.

Makanya! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Pein, rugi kan elu buang-buang waktu dan darah cuman buat ngedengerin Deidara di kerokkin. Eits! Ngapain lagi lu ngelempar doujin AkuRoku punya Konan ke gue? Gue emang suka AkuRoku, tapi sebaiknya elu berhenti ngelemparin doujinnya Konan sebelum elu yang dilempar sama Konan!

**TBC**

**Chapter satu end~**

**Muahahaha! Kenapa? Mesum? Gaje? Gak ngerti? Jangan khawatir! Saya saja sebagai Author sama sekali gak ngerti! *plak***

**Anyway~ Review plis *ngarep***


	2. Antonim

**GAJE**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimare: Mak sak sih Kis hi motto *Author di kemplang* yang bener Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, tak baik untuk ditiru? dan seperti judulnya yaitu Gaje**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter dua: Antonim**

Siang itu, di Konoha Gakuen. Tampak banyak murid yang sedang berada di kantin, soalnya saat itu sedang istirahat siang. Mari kita liat keadaan salah satu kelas yang terkenal dengan muridnya yang (katanya) paling bodoh.

Di dalam ruang kelas 2-A.

Di sini kita bisa melihat kegiatan murid kelas 2-A yang sangat gaje. Ada yang sedang baca doujin-H, ada yang sedang nyanyi bareng sapu ijuk(?), ada yang sedang nge-doodle gak jelas, ada yang sedang menulis fanfic, bahkan ada yang sedang membuat kopekan, kalau-kalau ada ulangan mendadak.

DING DANG DENG DONG, DONG DENG DING DANG *anggap saja ini suara bel sekolahnya*

Suara bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi, seluruh murid pun segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing dengan membawa makanan dan minuman yang tak sempat mereka habiskan. Sekalian, buat jaga-jaga kalau di tengah jam pelajaran kelaparan.

Sementara itu di kelas 2-A, masih ada beberapa murid yang masih melanjutkan kegiatan nista mereka karena sang guru belum datang.

"Oi! Saskey!" panggil (baca: teriak) Naruto ke murid dengan model rambut pantat ayam, Sasuke namanya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sas, sekarang pelajaran apaan?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Bahasa," jawab Sasuke SPJ (Singkat, Padat & Jelas).

"Heeh? Bahasa? Suer lu?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat lebay.

"Iye! Ngapain juga gue bohong," jawab Sasuke dengan cool.

BRAK!

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang dibuka tanpa ber-pri-ke-pintu-an a.k.a dibanting. Lalu masuklah guru yang paling ditakuti se-Konoha Gakuen, Tsunade.

Begitu Tsunade duduk, semua murid pun langsung saja mengucapkan salam.

"Assalammualaikum warrohmatullah hibawarokattu!" salam seluruh murid serentak.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Sudah tau ibu ini bukan orang islam malah ngucapin salam pake assalammualaikum! Ganti!" kata Tsunade yang merasa dihina(?) oleh penghuni kelas itu.

"Selamat siang bu~!" salam seluruh murid.

"Selamat siang semuanya," balas Tsunade, "Kali ini kita akan belajaar mengenai Antonim atau lawan kata. Ketika ibu menyebutkan katanya, kalian bilang lawan katanya. Mengerti?" jelas Tsunade.

"Mengerti bu~!" koor seluruh kelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai. Panjang," kata Tsunade

"Pendek!" jawab kelas nista itu.

"Tinggi,"

"Rendah!"

"Kaya,"

"Miskin!"

"Bagus,"

"Jelek!"

"Itu bukan soal, bodoh!" kata Tsunade geram.

"Ini adalah jawaban, pintar!"

"Bukan!"

"Ya!"

"Dengar ini...,"

"Dengar itu!"

"Diam!"

"Ribut!"

"Mati aku!"

"Hidup kami!"

"Cukup, cukup!"

"Kurang, kurang!"

"Kalian semua GILA!"

"Kami sebagian WARAS!"

"Sudah! Cukup!"

"Belum! Kurang!"

"Mengapa kalian bodoh semua?"

"Karena kami pandai semua!"

"Oh! Melawan ya?"

"Ho! Mengalah tidak?"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Cukup ajar!"

"O.K, pelajaran selesai," kata Tsunade putus asa.

"K.O, pelajaran baru mulai!"

"Sudah! Bodoh!"

"Belum! Pandai!"

"Grrr, kalian semua ditahan siang ini!" bentak Tsunade, tampaknya dia sudah stress menghadapi kelas satu ini.

"Rrrg, kami semua dibebaskan tengah malam itu!"

Dengan muka sangat merah, Tsunade langsung saja mengambil buku-bukunya dan pergi keluar kelas nista itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan, bahwa Jiraiya akan masuk rumah sakit karena menjadi objek pelampiasan amarah Tsunade.

Sedangkan para murid, mereka merasa lega karena guru yang galak itu sudah keluar dari kelas mereka. Dan tampaknya mereka semua merasa bangga karena mereka berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade

**TBC**

**Chapter dua end~**

**Makasih buat para reviewer dan semua orang yang udah menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk membaca fic ini, dan tentu saja saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah nge-fave dan nge-alert fic ini XD**

**Anyway, balesan review:**

**Miko kazuma:** Makasih~! Dan tanpa anda bilang pun saya sudah sangat semangat to the EXTREME untuk ngebikin fic kocak kayak gini XD Kalau judulnya jangan gaje terus apa dong? *plak* Anyway, thanks~

**19830710:** Hehehe, makasih~! Ini chapter duanya udah datang, tunggu chapter tiganya ya! Makasih juga buat sarannya w. Salam gigi tajam juga XD

**shiokaze arashi:** Hehehe iya, mau gak mau kalian semua saya paksa mikirin ero dulu XD *dibom* Makasih reviewnya~. Review anda paling singkat loh~ *gak penting*

**Fi suki suki:** Anda ketawa toh? Saya kirain speachless karena fic ini gaje banget! w. Udah update nih.

**GADIS KETIGA:** Rencananya saya memang pengen bikin lagi di pijet sih, cuman kan itu dah pasaran, jadinya di kerok aja. Pein emang mesum 8D! *di Rinegan* Saya juga mau ngerokin Dei-chan. Ini dah update.

**SH YZ Lovers:** Heeh? Masa sih satu kelas jadi ngakak karena fic gaje begini? Aku jadi malu nih~ *di Rasengan* Makasih juga karena udah ngasih credit W

**GaPentin6:** Makasih! w saya juga sering ngayal ada anime Akatsuki. Sekali lagimakasih buat reviewnya

**Sekali lagi makasih bagi yang udah baca, nge-review, nge-fave & nge-allert fic ini!**

**Tunggu chapter tiganya ya~**

**Dan jangan lupa REVIEW! *insert melas eyes here***


	3. Kodok

**GAJE**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimare: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GAJE © Saya**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, tak baik untuk ditiru? dan seperti judulnya yaitu Gaje**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter tiga: Kodok**

Hari selasa pagi yang biasa bagi seorang Hoshigaki Kisame, siswa kelas 2 SMA 3 Konoha. Seperti biasa, dia pergi ke sekolah dengan sangat dipaksakan dikarenakan abis begadang main Devil Summoner 10: Raidou Kuzunoha vs The Jack Frost Army (emang ada ya? ***Author digaplok ATLUS***).

Sampai ke sekolah, Kisame langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya dengan damai. Sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kis," kata suara tersebut.

Kisame pun membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat Kakuzu, sang bendahara kelas.

"Eh~ Kuzu. Ngapa Kuz?" tanya Kisame. '_Aduh~ pasti minta uang kas nih_' tambah batinnya Kisame.

"Kas," jawab Kakuzu SPJ.

'_Tuh kan, bener,_' kata batinnnya Kisame. "Maaf Zu, gue gak bawa duit," kata Kisame jujur.

"Bohong! Lu pasti bawa duit! Cuman lu gak mau bayar uang kas! Iya kan?" tuduh Kakuzu sembarangan.

"Sumpah Zu~ gue gak bawa duit~!" jawab Kisame dengan tampang dimelas-melasin, perasaan gak perlu dimelas-melasin wajah lu dah melas deh Kis. Eiitss... Samahedanya diturunin dong Kis~.

"Bohong! Elu pasti bohong!" bentak Kakuzu yang masih gak percaya.

"Kalau gak percaya periksa aja tas gue!" bentak Kisame yang kesabarannya udah habis.

Tanpa disuruh, Kakuzu langsung saja mengambil tasnya Kisame dan memeriksanya layaknya penggledahan.

Tangan Kakuzu pun mengubek-ubek isi tasnya Kisame, sampai tangannya memegang sesuatu.

'_Eng? Apaan nih? Lembut, lembek, berlendir_?' tanya batinnya Kakuzu. Karena penasaran, Kakuzu pun langsung saja melihat apa yang di pegangnya dan...

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Kakuzu histeris melihat apa yang dipegangnya, dan tanpa ia sadari dia melempar benda yang dipegangnya bersamaan dengan tasnya Kisame.

"TAS GUUUAAA!" teriak Kisame dengan lebaynya.

"KYAAA!" teriak Konan karena kejatuhan benda yang dilempar Kakuzu di atas kepalanya. Konan pun langsung saja menghempaskan benda yang ada di atas kepalanya itu.

PLUK.

Benda tersebut pun jatuh tepat di mukanya Pein yang lagi melamun.

1 detik... 5 detik... 15 detik... 30 detik... 1 menit...

"GYAAA!" teriak Pein yang baru saja selesai memproses kejadian yang terjadi. Pein langsung saja melempar benda tersebut.

Benda tersebut mendarat dengan mulusnya ke sepatunya Deidara yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Un?" Deidara keheranan melihat seisi kelas panik sambil menunjuk ke sepatunya. "Un? Kenapa, un? Ada apa dengan sepatuku, un?" tanya Deidara keheranan. Deidara pun langsung saja melihat kebawah dan...

"KYAAA!" teriak Deidara, spontan Deidara pun langsung saja melompat dan langsung jatuh ke pelukkan Sasori yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Benda yang tadi ada di atas sepatunya Deidara pun langsung saja terlempar dan jatuh ke telapak tangannya Tobi.

"GYAAA!" teriak Tobi panik dan langsung saja melempar benda tersebut.

Benda tersebut pun langsung saja jatuh tepat di depannya Itachi. Namun Itachi cuek melihat benda yang ada di depannya.

Sebagai ketua kelas, Sasori (yang telah menurunkan putrinya a.k.a Deidara terlebih dahulu) langsung saja menghampiri mejanya Itachi dan mengambil benda yang menyebabkan keributan tersebut.

"Siapa yang membawa ini ke sekolah?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas.

Sontak saja semuanya (minus Deidara) langsung menunjuk ke Kisame. Sasori pun langsung saja menghampiri Kisame.

"Kis, ngapain kamu membawa '**Kodok**' ke sekolah?" tanya Sasori dengan penuh tanda penekanan pada kata Kodok.

"Eh.. itu... soalnya kalau di tinggal di rumah entar dimakan ama adek gue," jawab Kisame dengan waja innocent.

Sementara itu di rumahnya Kisame. Entah kenapa Suigetsu, adiknya Kisame bersin-bersin tidak jelas di depan kamarnya si Kisame.

Kembali ke kelasnya Kisame.

"Tapi ngapain kamu membawa kodok ini ke sekolah? Emangnya gak bisa dititipin ke tetangga apa?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Etto... gue takut entar gak dibalikin," jawab Kisame dengan agak was-was, takut mendapatkan hukuman dari sang ketua kelas yang lebih ganteng dari dia. Wao, ngapain elu ngacungin Samaheda ke gue Kis? Jauhin dong~ acungin ke Kakuzu aja~.

Sasori pun mengembalikan kodok tersebut ke pemiliknya yang sah (baca: Kisame).

"Buang kodok itu sekarang," kata Sasori dengan nada suara dingin plus death glare terampuhnya, maknyuss dah~.

"Ta, tapi Sas-"

"Buang kodok itu, sekarang!" bentak Sasori yang langsung membuat Kisame menciut seketika.

"I, iya Sas," dengan lesu, Kisame pun pergi ke luar kelasnya dan menuju ke selokan di depan sekolahnya.

"Jepri, maafin Papa ya? Papa gak bisa ngerawat kamu lagi. Papa doakan semoga kamu hidup sehat selalu," setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke anaknya (baca: kodok peliharaannya a.k.a Jepri). Kisame pun kembali ke kelasnya dengan berlinangan air mata.

**TBC**

**Chapter tiga end~**

**Perasaan saya aja atau humornya emang berkurang ya?**

**Anyway, hal ini bener-bener terjadi di kelas saya 2 minggu lalu.**

**Tapi, kalau di kelas saya mah gak sampai ada adegan lempar-lemparan begitu.**

**Entah kenapa saya mau ngakak tiap kali inget sama kejadian itu, masa cuman gara-gara kodok sampai teriak-teriak gaje begitu. **

**Kalo diumpamakn, mungkin saya adalah Itachi, soalnya kami sama-sama cuek sih, bedanya kalo Itachi kodoknya ada di depan muka dia, kalau saya kodoknya ada di bawah meja XD**

**Maaf, sindrom males saya lagi kumat, jadi reviewnya gak saya balas, tapi makasih udah nge rev :3**


	4. Ulangan

**GAJE**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimare: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GAJE © Saya**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, tak baik untuk ditiru? dan seperti judulnya yaitu Gaje**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter empat: Ulangan**

Pagi yang kelewat cerah di SMA 3 Konoha, semua penghuni SMA tersebut pun melakukan kegiatan ajar, mengajar, dan dihajar dengan gembira.

Ralat, semuanya kecuali kelas 2-E yang terkenal sebagai kelas yang hobinya bikin rusuh dan juga geng bernama Akatsuki.

"Baiklah anak-anak yang tak bapak cintai. Seperti yang barusan bapak katakan, kita akan mengadakan ulangan," Jiraiya selaku wali kelas dan juga guru Geografi mengulangi apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Hening...

"WTF?" koor seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut shock mendengar perkataan guru (tak) tersayang itu.

"Kenapa begitu? Kok bisa? Jelaskan?" teriak Pein si preman bokep dengan lebaynya.

"Habisnya, di jadawal bapak tertulis bahwa hari ini kita harus ulangan," jawab Jiraiya dengan santainya.

Seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut pun langsung saja mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang satu per satu dalam hati mereka. Seandainya murid kelas tersebut punya Death Note, mungkin sudah dibunuh guru mesum satu ini.

Jiraiya pun membagikan kertas ulangan setelah dia mengabsen murid-muridnya, dan mendapatkan hasil 10 orang cabut, dan 5 orang alpha. Padahal penghuni kelas tersebut hanya ada 25 orang. Betul-betul kelas yang hebat.

"Baiklah, soal ulangan kali ini adalah soal isian. Jadi kalian hanya perlu menulis jawaban kalian di kertas tersebut," jelas Jiraiya, anak TK juga tau kali pak. "Dan jangan lupa untuk menulis nama dan juga kelas kalian," sambungya dengan malas. "Ah, satu lagi! Karena bapak malas untuk membuka buku dan melihat materi pelajaran kita, jadinya soal tersebut bapak buat berdasarkan apa yang ada di kepala bapak," dan benar saja, terdapat beberapa soal yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Geografi.

"Ngg, Sensei. Kenapa soal yang menyangkut Geografi hanya ada satu soal?" tanya Kisame dengan tampang polos. Permisi, ada ember buat muntah gak?

"Pertanyaan tak akan bapak jawab. Sekarang kerjakan ulangannya!" komado Jiraiya kepada murid-muridnya. Mereka semua pun mengerjakan soal tersebut sambil mengabsen hal-hal yang haram di dalam kepala mereka.

OK, mari kita intip beberapa soal dan jawaban mereka, here we go~.

**1. Dimanakah letak Kanada?**

**Pein:** Di Bumi.

**Konan:** Di benua Amerika.

**Sasori:** Di Amerika Utara.

**Deidara:** Di atas Amerika.

**Itachi:** Di benua Amerika, Amerika Utara, di atas USA.

**Kisame:** Heeh? Nama negara baru ya? Kok gue baru denger.

**Tobi:** Benua Asia.

**Kakuzu:** Gak penting banget.

**Hidan:** Bukannya itu nama majikannya Kumarahikaudengangakelit dari Hentailia ya?

**Zetsu:** Kau tau itu di mana, putih? Kalau gak salah di Eropa, hitam.

**2. 69 + 27 = ?**

**Pein:** 135.

**Konan: **96.

**Sasori:** 96.

**Deidara:** Un, gue lebih demen 10069.

**Itachi:** 96.

**Kisame:** Chrome.

**Tobi:** Love(?).

**Kakuzu: **96.

**Hidan:** Lebih dari 1, kurang dari 100

**Zetsu:** Kau tau, hitam? Yang pasti bikin kenyang(?), putih.

**3. Apa bahasa Inggris dari, dua satu dua satu dua mobil warna?**

**Pein:** Gak, gak, gak tau. Gak, gak, gak tau.

**Konan:** Two one two one two car colour.

**Sasori:** To wan to wan to kar color.

**Deidara:** Tuan tuan tukar kolor.

**Itachi:** Two one two one two car colour

**Kisame:** Teing ah.

**Tobi:** Tobi anak baik gak bisa bahasa inggris.

**Kakuzu:** Liat aja jawabannya Itachi ama Konan.

**Hidan:** Bahasa Inggris itu gak penting!

**Zetsu:** Kau tau, putih? Kau tau kan aku gak bisa bahasa inggris, hitam? Oh iya, aku lupa.

**4. Makhluk berjenis kelamin ganda disebut...?**

**Pein:** Deidara.

**Konan:** Banci

**Sasori:** Hermafrodit

**Deidara:** Yang pasti bukan gue, un!

**Itachi:** Hermafrodit.

**Kisame:** Deidara.

**Tobi:** Deidara-senpai.

**Kakuzu:** Sejenis dengan Deidara

**Hidan:** Bencong.

**Zetsu:** Deidara bukan, hitam? Tumben kau pintar, putih.

**5. Apa bahasa jepangnya sepeda motor...?**

**Pein:** Ho*da.

**Konan:** Kaw*saki.

**Sasori:** Otobai.

**Deidara:** Tansha.

**Itachi:** Su*uki.

**Kisame:** M*o.

**Tobi:** Ju*iter.

**Kakuzu:** Jidousha.

**Hidan:** Sho*un dilawan.

**Zetsu:** Motoru Saikuru.

**Soal terakhir. Apa arti dari Studying?**

**Pein:** Meneketehe~

**Konan:** Belajar.

**Sasori:** Belajar.

**Deidara:** Kerja rodi

**Itachi:** Belajar.

**Kisame:** Student Dying, alias murid sekarat!

**Tobi:** Kerja paksa.

**Kakuzu:** RT Kisame.

**Hidan:** Ini bukan Twetter, Zu. Btw, setuju dengan Kisame.

**Zetsu:** Kau ngerti, putih? Tidak, hitam. Tapi kalau gak salah si Deidara benar.

Seminggu kemudian, hasil ulangan dibagikan. Dan yang lulus hanyalah Konan, Sasori dan Itachi. Sedangkan yang lainnya remed dengan menjawab 100 pertanyaan dalam waktu 2 jam pelajaran.

**TBC**

**Uhyeey~ akhirnya saya bisa ngupdate nih fic~.**

**Sorry kalau agak garing, sama dengan fic yang lain ataupun ceritanya singkat.**

**Homework y u no i hate you #abaikanini**

**RnR please~ *wink, wink gak jelas***


	5. Beda

**GAJE**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimare: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GAJE © RoSeLapucell**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, tak baik untuk ditiru, dan seperti judulnya yaitu Gaje**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter lima: Beda**

Ok, untuk chapter kali ini, kita mundur setahun. Tepatnya pas Naruto dan kawan-kawannya masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA 3 Konoha. FYI, anggota Akatsuki di sini masih kelas 2, begitu juga tahun depan, karena mereka tinggal kelas.

Di sebuah kafe bernama 'Kafe Gocheng' alias menunya serba lima ribu dan serba gak enak yang penting murah, terlihat sekumpulan siswa-siswa SMA yang lagi mangut (MAkaN tapi nGUTang) sambil ngerumpi.

"Eh Shik," panggil Naruto kepada sebuah nanas yang lagi baca komik sambil merem. "Gue denger lu putus sama Temari, kok bisa?" tanya Naruto yang udah ketularan virus ngegosip emaknya.

Shikamaru pun menyimpan komik yang dipegangnya dan mulai bicara. "Gara-gara beda suku Nar, orang tua dia gak setuju kalau dia pacaran sama suku minang kayak gue," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyeruput es teh manis kebakar pake garemnya.

"Kalo elu Sai? Gue denger lu juga putus sama Ino, kenapa gitu?" kali ini objek wawancara Naruto pun beralih ke Sai yang lagi bikin dojin ehem-ehem.

"Beda status Nar," jawab Sai sambil meletakkan _pen tablet_nya dan memakan sushi kambing punya Sasuke. "Elu kan tau, kalo gue ini anak juragan cupang, sedangkan dia anak penjual bunga. Makanya bonyok gue gak setuju," sambungnya sambil meminum jus jengkol madu.

"Elu So? Gue juga denger kalo elu putus sama Konan," Naruto pun mengalihkan matanya ke Sasori, satu-satunya anak kelas 2 anggota geng Akatsuki yang paling pinter dan keren.

"Gara-gara beda persepsi," jawab Sasori yang masih asyik membaca buku misterius dengan sampul warna hitam.

"Beda persepsi tentang apa?" Sasuke pun mulai buka mulut.

"Beda persepsi apakah si Pein itu ganteng ato kagak," jawabnya. "Kata si Konan, Pein itu ganteng gila, dan keren asem gitu. Kalo kata gue sih dia itu gila banget, dan mesum bejat. Karena dia gak setuju sama gue yaudah, gue putusin aja dia." sambung Sasori yang sekarang lagi nyolong sate nanas milik Shikamaru.

"Lu sendiri Nar, gue denger lu putus sama Hinata, kenapa bisa gitu euy?" tanya Sai yang logat sundanya udah mulai keluar.

"Yang mutusin hubungan kami berdua itu bukannya gue atau Hinata, melainkan si Neji," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa diputusin sama Neji?" tanya Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbennya lagi bikin PR.

"Beda golongan darah, kata si _Siscon_ itu golongan darah gue gak cocok sama Hinata," jawab si Naruto yang lagi mesen oseng-oseng kuda sama semur jamur.

"Kayaknya itu cuman modus supaya lu gak pacaran sama si Hinata deh," kata Sasori yang lagi menikmati es rumput laut gak pake rumput laut miliknya.

"Gue juga mikirnya gitu. Tapi apa daya, Neji ngamuk serem amit sih," jawab Naruto agak kesal. Dia berjanji, pas dia menjadi KaDes seperti bapaknya, dia bakalan bikin Neji nangis-nangis.

"Sasu," Sasuke yang dipanggil pun noleh, Sasori pun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang dalam, tatapan Sasori seakan melihat langsung isi hati Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke pun secara perlahaan bersemu merah, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Dengan jemarinya yang lentik, Sasori mengangkat dagu Sasuke, seakan memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menatapnya.

Muka Sasuke pun bertambah merah. Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, Sasori mulai mengelus pipi Sasuke yang warnanya sudah hampir sama dengan warna tomat.

"Nyamuk," dengan sadisnya Sasori pun menggampar pipi Sasuke.

"KAMPRET! MAKSUD ELU APA COBA NGELUS PIPI GUE CUMAN UNTUK MUKUL NYAMUK!?" emosi Sasuke pun meluap, siapa coba yang gak ngamuk pas ada orang yang melakukan scene penembakkan cinta(?), cuman untuk ngegampar nyamuk yang nemplok di muka kita.

"Sorry Sasu, badan gue gerak sendiri," jawab Sasori dengan santainya.

Sedangkan tiga cowok lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian barusan. Mungkin, yang tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka ngeliat orang mau ngegampar nyamuk dengan suasana 'Dunia Milik Berdua'.

"Oh ya Sas," naruto pun berusaha untuk mengambil perhatian Sasuke. "Gue juga denger elu putus sama Sakura, memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto yang mengembalikan topik pembicaraan semula.

"Sebenarnya sih, gue sama dia gak ada masalah apa-apa. Orant tua gue pun setuju kalo gue jadian sama Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil ngupil. "Cuman, anggota keluarga besar gue banyak yang gak setuju gue jadian sama dia," lanjutnya sambil nempelin harta karun yang ditemuinya ke bawah meja.

"Gak setuju kenapa?" tanya para cowok lainnya keheranan. Mereka heran soalnya Sakura itu kan anak yang baik, pinter, berbakti sama orang tuanya dan juga seksi sosial SMA mereka, kenapa cewek baik tapi gak alim kayak si Sakura bisa gak diterima keluarga besar Sasuke?

Sasuke pun mendengus, lalu dia menjawab dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, "Beda kelamin..."

**XxXxXx**

**Yatta~! Akhirnya saya berhasil nge-update fic nista ini~ *samba bareng nanas***

**Ide fic ini di dapat setelah saya ngunjungin forum tempat biasa saya mangkal, mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah ada yang pernah baca cerita yang agak mirip.**

**Anyway, Busway, Review ya~**


	6. Pengalaman

**GAJE**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimare: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GAJE © RoSeLapucell**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, tak baik untuk ditiru, dan seperti judulnya yaitu Gaje**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter enam: Pengalaman**

Siang menjelang sore di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Kenapa di keluarga Uchiha? Karena saya kepengen aja, ehehe...

Ok, balik ke cerita. Seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Obito, saudara kembar tapi gak miripnya Uchiha Tobi, sedang berlari menuju kamar kakeknya, Uchiha Madara.

"Kakek~," panggil Obito yang baru saja masuk ke kamar kakeknya dengan riang gembira.

"Apa cu?" tanya Madara yang lagi main game, "Kalo mau duit, minta sama Tobi gih. Tadi kakek ngasih Tobi duit sejuta," sambung kakek tua renta bau tanah tersebut.

"Bukan kek! Aku ke sini gak minta duit!" jawab Obito. Kedua pipinya digembungkan, menandakan dia ngambek.

"Ya terus? Kamu mau apa? Biasanya kamu kalo ketemu kakek terus ngomongnya gak pake elu-gue, pasti mau minta duit," kata si kakek yang sudah tau betul sifat cucunya itu.

"Aku ke sini pengen minta tolong!" sahut Obito, pipinya masih digembungkan.

"Minta tolong apa? Nambahin uang jajan? Kan kakek udah bilang, kalo mau duit, minta sama Tobi. Tadi kakek ngasih duit sejuta ke dia," Madara pun gak mau kalah dengan Obito. Dia pun ikut mengembungkan pipinya.

"BUKAN KEK!" bentak Obito emosi, "Aku ke sini mau minta tolong ke kakek buat bikin PR!" sambungnya masih dengan emosi agak sedikit emosi.

"Bikin PR? Tumben kamu nyari kakek buat bikin PR. Biasanya kamu kalo nyari kakek dan ngomongnya gak pake elu-gue, kamu pasti minta duit," tolong ingat, Madara udah tua, jadi maklum aja kalo dia ngomong hal yang sama lebih dari sekali.

Obito ngelus dada, kalo kakek-kakek yang seharusnya udah dikubur ini bukan kakeknya, udah dibunuh mungkin tuh kakek.

"Gini kek, tadi di sekolah Tsunade-sensei ngasih PR. Dia nyuruh nanyain pengalaman seseorang, abis itu dibikin jadi cerpen," Obito mencoba untuk menjelaskan maksud dari dirinya ke tempat si kakek tua bangka itu.

"Oooh, jadi kamu ke sini pengen nanyain pengalaman kakek ya?" tanya Madara yang udah mulai nangkep maksud kehadiran Obito.

"Iya kek!" jawab Obito dengan bahagia.

"Ooh, gitu. Kakek kira kamu mau minta duit, soalnya kan kalo kamu nyari kakek dan ngomongnya gak pake elu-gue, kamu pasti minta duit. Terus juga, tadi kakek udah ngasih Tobi duit sejuta sama Itachi kakek kasih sepuluh juta, jadinya kalo kamu mau duit, minta aja sama mereka," sekali lagi tolong ingat, Madara udah tua, jadi wajar aja dia ngomong hal yang sama lebih dari sekali.

'_Gue udah denger dari tadi lu ngomong itu kek!'_ batin Obito, _'Dan lagi, kok Tobi cuman dikasih sejuta terus si Itachi dikasih sepuluh juta? Kakek pilih kasih ih'_ sambung batinnya Obito.

"Jadi, kakek bisa gak ngasih tau aku pengalaman kakek yang paling bahagia?" tanya Obito, buku dan pena sudah siap berada di tangannya.

Tampak Madara sedang berpikir keras. Buktinya, dia mengabaikan game yang sedang dimainkannya, padahal barusan dia hampir saja menang melawan Ragnya, tapi karena dia abaikan Ragnya pun berhasil mengalahkan adik _brocom_nya itu.

"Waktu dulu, waktu kakek masih muda dan masih ganteng. Ada anak gadis tetangga yang tersesat di hutan. Kakek dan beberapa warga desa pun mencarinya, dan pas kami menemukannya, gadis itu kami raep dulu bareng-bareng, baru kami kembalikan ke keluarganya," cerita Madara dengan wajah mesumnya.

Obito kaget mendengarnya _'Cerita kayak gini gak mungkin gue bikin buat PR'_ batinnya, "Kalo pengalaman yang lain ada gak kek?" tanya Obito dengan keringat dingin.

"Waktu dulu, waktu kakek masih muda dan masih ganteng. Ada seorang bocah laki-laki anak seorang pengunjung yang tersesat di dan beberapa warga desa pun mencarinya, dan pas kami menemukannya, bocah laki-laki itu kami raep dulu bareng-bareng, baru kami kembalikan ke keluarganya," cerita Madara gak jauh beda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Obito sweatdrop plus kaget, mulutnya ternganga dengan lebar. Dia pun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk bertanya lagi, "A..anu... Kek, ada cerita yang lain gak?"

"Waktu dulu, waktu kakek masih muda dan masih ganteng. Ada sapi tetangga yang tersesat di hutan. Kakek dan beberapa warga desa pun mencarinya, dan pas kami menemukannya, sapi itu kami raep dulu bareng-bareng, baru kami kembalikan ke pemiliknya," Ok, saya no comment.

'_EH BUSET KAKEK GUE! GAK CEWEK, GAK COWOK, GAK HEWAN DIEMBAT SEMUA!'_ teriak Obito dalam hatinya dengan sangat shock. Dia pun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda, "Kalo pengalaman kakek yang paling mengerikan ada gak kek?"

Madara pun tertunduk lesu, matanya pun mulai berair, air mata mulai turun ke pipinya. dengan mulut bergetar, dia pun berbicara, "Waktu dulu, waktu kakek masih muda dan masih ganteng, kakek tersesat di hutan..."

Sungguh, Obito sudah tau bagaimana akhir dari cerita tersebut hanya dengan mendengar awalnya saja.

**TBC**

**Yatta~ akhirnya update~ *samba bareng nanas* chapter ini ane kerjain di sekolah gegara 5 jam pelajaran gak ada gurunya. *jangan curcol oi***

**Kayaknya selera humor saya jadi berkurang ya?**

**Jangan lupa ripiu ya~**


	7. Dear Diary

**GAJE**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimare: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GAJE © RoSeLapucell**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, tak baik untuk ditiru, dan seperti judulnya yaitu Gaje**

**Summary: Kumpulan drabble gaje yang dibikin oleh seorang Author gaje dalam waktu senggangnya.**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter tujuh: Dear Diary **

Tahukah kalian, bahwa murid-murid SMA 3 Konoha punya kebiasaan untuk menulis diary?

Nah, mari kita intip isi diary beberapa murid cowok sekolah ini!

**Naruto**

Dear diare,

Hari ini kayaknya gue beruntung banget!

Seumur-umur gue jadi murid di SMA 3 Konoha, baru kali ini gue gak dateng telat ke sekolah!

Biasanya pas gue nyampe sekolah, pintu gerbangnya pasti udah ketutup.

Udah gitu, dalam sejarah berdirinya SMA 3 Konoha, baru kali ini Tsunade-sensei gak ngajar!

Iya! Tsunade-sensei yang bohai(?) itu gak ngajar! Tsunade-sensei yang dijuluki tsu-tsu na gede sama si Pein mesum itu gak ngajar! Sekali lagi, GAK NGAJAR!

Padahal, gue udah sport jantung karena gue lupa bikin PR.

Terus ya Diar, pas gue dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama, gue nemu duit lima puluh ribu!

Karena kayaknya yang punyanya gak ada, ya udah deh, gue ambil aja tuh duit.

Udah ya Diar, hari ini segini aja aja dulu, kapan-kapan gue nulis elu lagi.

Salam penuh cintah,

Naruto cuayang emak n babeh.

**Sasuke**

Pas gue bangun, penghuni tempat tidur sebelah udah ilang, padahal biasanya jam segitu dia masih ngorok.

Selesai mandi, gak lupa gosok gigi, pake baju dan ngebersihin tempat tidur, tempat tidur gue pun rapih sempurna kayak gue yang ganteng.

Pas mau keluar dari asrama gue ketemu sama abang gue, dia ngasih gue duit 5 juta buat jajan hari ini, abang gue emang baik kayak gue yang ganteng ini.

Pas nyampe sekolah, cewek-cewek langsung aja pada ngelirikkin gue sambil nge-blush, gue emang ganteng.

Jam pelajaran ke lima dan ke enam kosong karena Tsunade-sensei gak dateng, nyesel juga gue semalam suntuk ngerjain tugas mengarang.

Sekian.

**Shikamaru**

Hari ini kayak biasa, menyebalkan.

Tsunade-sensei gak masuk, gue pun tidur.

Pas pulang ada murid akademi elit dari kota sebelah ngomong ke gue kayak gini 'Kufufu, rambutmu model nanas, berarti kita saudara jauh,'

Abis itu gue nemu BB di jalan, karena kayaknya udah rusak, gue cuekin aja.

Intinya, hari ini menyebalkan.

**Sai**

Hari ini Tsunade-sensei gak masuk, gue pun ngelanjutin bikin dojin CasterRyunosuke, 2718, dan DaisukeKen pesanannya si Konan.

Pulang sekolah, ngecek blog, banyak yang mau beli dojin SinJu yang baru aja selesai 3 hari yang lalu.

Di Twitter orang yang RP-an pada M-preg semua, gak tau gue gimana caranya.

Buka FB, ada yang nge-request dojin HomuMami dan bayarannya gede, ya udah gue terima.

Lanjut main game, akhirnya tamat juga itu Talas of Pancasila. Tinggal namatin Talas of Vespa aja.

Abis itu bikin PR Jiraiya-sensei tentang organ reproduksi manusia. Gue bingung deh, dia itu guru Geografis atau guru Biologi sih?

Sekian, gue udah mau tidur.

**Itachi**

Bangun tidur ku terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, abis itu kubersihkan tempat tidurku, biar ganteng kayak yang punya.

Selesai melakukan kegiatan di atas, gue make krim penghilang keriput untuk muka gue, biar gue tambah ganteng.

Yah, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang bilang keriput di muka gue ini lah yang bikin gue ganteng.

Tapi, kalo menurut gue sih, kalau dari lahir udah ganteng, mau ada keriput ato enggak pun bakalan tetep ganteng.

Pas mau keluar dari asrama gue ketemu adek gue yang gantengnya di bawah gue dikit, gue kasih dia duit 5 juta.

sepuluh ribu buat jajan dia, 340 ribu buat bayar utang dia di kantin, 50 ribu buat ngelunasin uang kasnya, sisanya buat bayar utang dia ke Kakuzu.

Tapi dia langsung lari begitu dapet duit dan gue belum sempat menjelaskan itu duit buat apa aja. Gak kuat kali dia ngeliat muka gue yang ganteng ini.

Pas nyampe kelas, gue ngeliat Deidara sama Tobi pelukan, dan gue bisa ngeliat dengan jelas kalo si Konan motret-motret dari berbagai arah.

Setelah itu, gak ada lagi kejadian yang menarik.

**Tobi**

Dear dairy,

Tobi hari ini seneng banget~!

Soalnya, setelah 5 tahun Tobi berjuang, Deidara-senpai akhirnya jatuh ke pelukkan Tobi juga!

Tobi gak bohong! Tobi serius! Deidara-senpai jatuh ke pelukkan Tobi!

Tobi seneng banget! Konan-senpai sama Kakuzu-senpai pun ngucapin selamat ke Tobi!

Pokoknya Tobi seneng banget! Mana Obito langsung nraktir Tobi makan permen di kantin lagi.

Tobi seneng deh punya kembaran yang baik dan tidak pelit kayak Obito!

Pas pulang, Tobi nemu hp BB tergeletak di jalan, jadi BBnya Tobi ambil dan Tobi jual!

OK, segitu dulu ya, entar kalo Tobi dan Deidara-senpai ada kemajuan. Dairy bakalan Tobi kasih tau!

Cup cup muach, lope you pull Dairy.

**Kisame**

Pas bangun tidur, gue langsung nyemplung ke kolam renang asrama kayak biasa.

Abis berenang, gue pun nyiramin taneman plus si Zetsu dan juga memberi makan Jaminten, Juminten, sama Alex. Anak-anaknya Jepri, kodok kesayangan gue.

Pas gue nyampe sekolah, gue pun piket membersihkan kelas, dan begitu gue udah selesai nyapu kelas, Zabuza-sensei minta tolong gue untuk ngebersihin ruang guru.

Selesai gue ngebersihin ruang guru, gue ngeliat Sasuke baru aja datang dengan risletting celana terbuka lebar.

Para cewek langsung aja curi-curi pandang sambil nge-blush, begitu juga dengan cowok yang 'ngarahnya' ke sana. Untung dia pake sempak, coba kalo enggak pake.

Dan jujur deh, walaupun gue baru dua setengah bulan tinggal di asrama, gue kangen sama rumah. Gue kangen untuk nyiksa adik sepupu gue Suigetsu tercintah.

Udah ya diari sayang, sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan.

**Deidara**

Dear buku harian tersayang,

Sumpah deh, kayaknya hari ini adalah hari tersial buat gue!

Pas gue mau mandi, gue lupa kalo shampoo gue udah abis, gak keramas deh jadinya.

Udah gitu, pas gue turun dari tangga, gue kepeleset! Siapa sih yang abis berenang di kolam renang gak ngeringin badan?!

Pas kaki kanan gue udah menginjakkan kaki di halaman sekolah. Eh, pintu gerbangnya malah ditutup sama orang gila yang kabur dari RSJnya Tsunade-sensei. Kejepit deh kaki gue.

Untungnya kaki dan bukan selangkangan.

Pas masuk kelas, lagi-lagi gue kepeleset dan secara refleks gue langsung aja meluk si Tobi yang ada di depan gue.

Jujur, pilihan gue untuk meluk dia sangat salah! Soalnya si Konan dan si Tobi langsung salah paham.

Si Kakuzu juga, malah ngejualin foto hasil jepretan Konan.

Pas pulang, gue kesandung dan kepala gue masuk ke dalem got. Sakitnya sih gak seberapa, malunya itu loh!

Sialnya, pas gue raba saku gue. Duit gue lima puluh ribu udah ilang! Dan pas gue cek, BB gue ilang juga!

Semoga besok gue gak sesial hari ini.

Begitulah isi diari beberapa murid cowok gaje bin aneh itu. Bagaimana dengan murid cewek? Apakah mereka juga hobi menulis diary? Baca terus GAJE untuk mengetahuinya!

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update~!**

**Gak tau, saya gak tau ini apa!**

**Tiba-tiba aja muncul di otak, ya udah aye tulis.**

**Jangan lupa Review jika berkenan.**


End file.
